When Witches, Slayers, and Vampires Unite
by Criminalminds98
Summary: Being a protector of the innocent can some times suck, But when you have already completed a finale battle you should get the rest off your life off, But when three different sets of people find out that something will go on, all the characters from Angel, Buffy and Charmed will have to come together to defeat evil... Once and for all...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - Buffy: Another Change_**

So I'm gonna start this story off by saying, I own nothing except maybe a few characters that I might add to the story later on, This is my first actual story so please be nice. thank you!

So much for a normal life, you would think that I would get a thanks for saving the world - for the umpteenth time; and even for changing the world. But no, instead of getting a thank you - or hell, even a day off would be nice, but guess what? I'm stuck with trying to save the world again. So after we squashed the First and saved the world, I along with my sister Dawn, and this guy we know Andrew moved to Italy, while all of my other friends moved all over the world so we could all help train all the new slayers that we made with Willow's spell.

So as I was saying- I was having a nice peaceful day off; no work, no demons or vampire to slay, no apocalypse needed to be stopped, just a nice normal day. That was of course until Willow called me to tell me that there is a new threat we need to deal with. Which brings me to the present…

So I just walked into the door of my apartment that I shared with my little sister and Andrew when my phone started to ring. I quickly ran towards the phone and picked it up answering with, "Hello?" only to be answered by a voice saying

"Hey Buffy, it's me Willow."

"Oh hey, what's up Will, its been awhile, are you in town at the moment? Do you wanna hang?" I was rambling on and on with more questions until finally being shut up by Willow, but hey- I haven't actually see the old gang in a long time.

"No Buffy I'm not, but I miss you and-"

"I miss you too" I interrupted.

"That's nice Buffy, but I think it's time we all get together, I had a vision yesterday and-" I gasped. Willow having a vision? Since when does she get visions? "Hello? Buffy? You there?"

"Yeah Willow, I just-since when do you have visions?"

"That isn't important, what is important is what that vision is of. I already called everyone else and I think we all need to meet"

"Yeah, I agree, but where?"

"Well I already called Xander, and he agrees with me that we should meet in San Francisco. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll grab up Dawn and Andrew and we will make our way over to San Fran." I agree with her. It would be a good idea, and at the moment I am really interested on whether or not this vision was a good one or a bad one

"Well, I'll let you go Buffy. I still need to call some people."

"Okay Willow. Bye, see you then"

"Bye-", and then she was gone, all I knew now is that I'm finally getting another battle, whether I like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2 - Angel: Another Chance

_**Chapter 2 - Angel: Another Chance**_

_Why can't I ever just die in peace? This is what, the third? Fourth time I have died? I really don't know anymore. And what's worse? I have to spend an eternity with Spike… SPIKE, of all people. Why do the fates hate me so much; Spike can be so annoying._

_So I'm just sitting down here in hell, on my own right, when guess who pops up beside me….William the Bloody, otherwise known as Spike. Spike alone is enough of a hell for me. Ever since Wolfram and Hart brought Spike back to life, he's been my living hell. Then once we fought the final battle with Wolfram and Hart, the "living hell" he put me through became literal. I now am actually living in hell, I must have died during the battle. The last thing I can remember is fighting the dragon when I looked over at Spike to see him turning to dust. Then life went black; I guess that explains why I'm in hell, and with Spike no less._

_So at the moment I'm sitting beside Spike, waiting for him to say something. I figure he must want to say something, most likely bug me to death. That's what he normally likes doing. "What the bloody hell am I doing here?" he asks me. _

"_How the hell should I know? You're the one who wanted to come here. So what do you want?" _

"_Nothing you bloody wanker. I wasn't the one that wanted to come here!" _

"_So then how did you get here if you didn't want to?" I asked him _

"_That would be because of me." Shouted a voice. _

"_WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Spike then shouted in my ear quite loudly I might add. _

"_SPIKE! Not so loud. I'm right next to you."_

"_So what would you like? Because I'd like to get on with my torment in hell peacefully, please." I told the voice. _

"_I came because there is something important that I have to tell you, and as to who I am…" The voice trailed off as the shape of a human showed up in front of Spike and I; "I am someone that works for the Powers that Be, Something called an Elder-" _

"_What the bloody hell is an Elder?" Spike interrupted the man.I slapped him. "Shut up." I mutter to him. "I'm sorry about him, he is rude" _

"_Thank you. Now as I was saying, there is a new threat on the horizon. One like no other force of good has ever fought before." Okay? So what? We're dead. How the hell does he expect me to fight this new evil? _

"_Okay, so what? If you haven't noticed I'm dead." _

"_I have noticed actually." He stated then looking at Spike. "I'll need you too William. I can bring you both back to life, to help save the world, for good…" _

"_If we do this…" Spike started. _

"_You will get your happy ending. Both of you will be free" the Elder finished._

"_We'll do it." I stated along with Spike _

"_Good, now when I bring you both back, you'll notice that you have been dead for a long time. Many things have changed since you died. You'll need to head off to San Francisco for this battle to help some people and-" _

"_Just do it you bloody asshole." Spike interrupted once again. _

"_Okay, fine!" He said, obviously getting very angry._

_The last thing I could remember this time was looking from Spike to him, and seeing him flick his hand towards me. Then all went black, then white and I woke up beside Spike in that same alleyway with Gunn and Illyria standing right above me. _

"_Welcome back Angel, Spike." They both greeted._


	3. Chapter 3 - Charmed

_**Chapter 3 - Charmed: A new destiny, means another Prophecy**_

_(Flashback to 9 years earlier)_

_It was a normal day in the Halliwell manor- Piper had just made lunch and now Wyatt (Age 12) and Chris (Age 10) were eating lunch along with Phoebe and Coop's children, Patricia (Age 6), Penelope (Age 6) and Paige, and Henry's Child Henry Jr. (Age 5). While the children were eating their lunch, the adults Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe, and Coop were all sitting at the kitchen table, talking about the normal stuff, when all of a sudden, everything froze outside. They all noticed looking out through the window; and a woman in whitish greyish robe appeared. "Hello again." Stated the woman. _

"_Oh, not again." Piper groaned "You can't take Leo, not again, I won't let you!" _

"_Piper you need to calm down" Phoebe told her sister _

"_I'm not here for Leo, actually," The Angel of Destiny stated. "I'm here to tell you about a new prophecy that will arise. One that this time will involve Chris."_

"_Tell us!" Leo said forcefully. "If it involves my son, we have the right to know."_

"_Something new is coming, we don't know when, or what it is but we know it is coming. We know your collective powers aren't enough- not even with Wyatt's powers-" _

"_So?" asked Piper _

"_We are giving Chris power, enough power that his power mass will be equal towards Wyatt's….Don't worry Piper. He won't get this new power until he turns 18, so he can have as normal as a childhood as you can give him." the Angel of Destiny told them, obviously noticing the worried look on Pipers face."And we are also giving you one more gift, something I'm sure you will all be thankful for." _

"_Oh yeah? What is that then?" Phoebe questioned. _

"_Your sister." was all the Angel said, before everything unfroze and she was gone._

"_What is it she meant, exactly?" Paige asked her family. _

"_I don't know," started Piper, "But I'm going to find out."_

_(Flash forward 1 year to the witches anniversary of the day the Charmed ones were reconstituted)_

_Piper, with the rest of the family was in the living room and chatting to each other. All of a sudden they heard the door opening. _

"_What was that?" asked Piper curiously._

"_I do not know, but I think we better go and see." Phoebe told her older (Her younger half sister) agreed. _

_They all got up off the couch to start walking towards the door, when a woman walked into the living room shocking them all. All that could be heard was Piper and Phoebe saying "Prue.." with Paige saying it after them as more of a question, obviously having had never met her oldest sister._

_(Flash forward 8 years)_

"_Mom I'm just going to university, its not like I'm going away for the rest of my life" an 18 year old Chris told his mother. _

"_I know peanut, but it's just that we won't be able to see you every day like we normally do, and with that new power you have-"_

"_Mom don't worry, I'll be okay. And if I need any help, I'll orb home and get some help. I'll be home for christmas break, if any of you need me just call and I'll come. I promise." _

"_I know, it's just that it'll be a long time and I'll miss you. Everyone will miss you" Piper told her youngest son._

"_I know mom, I'll miss you, and everyone as well. Bye." Chris said to his mother, hugging her before leavin, going off to university for the next couple of months._

"_Bye, honey." Piper called back, tears in her eyes, before going back home._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - First the Flirt, and Then the Hurt

By the way I own nothing

~Willow~

It had been a week since I called Buffy and told her about my vision- which I still don't know how I got it, but whatever. Today was the day we were all going to meet up. I'm going on patrol with Buffy and Xander tonight so I can catch up with them before seeing the others. After all, we are the original scooby gang.

So right at this moment I'm walking to a nightclub called P3 to meet up with Buffy and Xander After we're done patrolling, Buffy, Xander and I are meeting everyone else at this one restaurant called Charmed. Charmed is an interesting name, at least for a restaurant.

I'm walking up to P3 right now and I don't see Buffy yet, or Xander for that matter. This place is packed full of people, thats for sure. After I walked into the club I went to the bar, so I could ask the bartender if they have seen them or not.  
"Hey." I call out to the bartender who was blonde, around 6 foot 4 and was talking to some brunette girl who I figure is related to him. Siblings possibly, not like they look the same or anything, it's just this vibe I'm getting.  
"Hey, what would you like?" the blonde stranger replied in return.  
"Um, I'd just like to know if you had happened to see a girl come in, blonde, short?" He shakes his head no and so does the brunette. "Ok how about an easier one, a man, tall, black hair, has an eye patch?" Again the blonde one shakes his head after looking at the other. "Ok then..."  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Blondie asks me obviously flirting.  
"No. Not from you, at least." I reply with a grin, watching him blush as the brunette laughs.  
"Nice try Wyatt." The brunette said, the one who's name I'm guessing is Wyatt.  
"Fuck off Melinda." Wyatt said to Melinda who is still laughing at the other.  
"Hey, is that the girl you're looking for?" Melinda asks me politely, pointing at someone behind me. I turn around to see who she was pointing at, only to find Buffy smiling and walking towards me with Xander, Giles, and Dawn in tow.  
"Hey Will." they all say, greeting me with hugs.  
"Hey guys. It's been forever." I tell them while giving them all hugs in return.

After spending an hour talking with each other and ordering drinks, Buffy finally asks me about my vision. "So, Willow, about that vision..." Buffy started, obviously expecting me to finish.  
"Maybe we should talk about it somewhere less crowded." Giles said, noticeably concerned about others finding out about us.  
"Okay, yeah. Why don't we go out and-" Buffy trailed off, looking at a couple that was heading out of the club. "Follow them!"

So we headed out the back door, just in time to hear screaming coming from a girl in the alleyway. The guy had his mouth latched directly on her neck. "Someone hand me a weapon." Buffy said, and I did just as she said. I handed her a stake, and she ran up to the vamp, saying some smart ass comment and starting to fight it, only to be interrupted when the vampire flew in the other direction.

I turned around to find Wyatt and Melinda behind us, with Wyatt's hand out. As he whipped around his hand, the vamp was being thrown around like a rag doll in all different directions. "Confuto." I said, and they stopped moving their hands around, not being able to. With them not doing what they were doing, Buffy was able to stake the vampire turning it into dust, before turning to us and saying, "What the fuck just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whats A Slayer**_

_**~Chris~**_

_Finally, my mother's gone; I mean I'm still gonna miss her, but at least now I don't have to have her smothering me all the time. So anyway, my mother just left in tears and I'm now on my way to my dorm to meet my roommate. Connor, I think his name is. Well, here it is, room 325._

_The first thing I noticed as I got to the room was that there was a piece of paper on the door that read "Chris Halliwell, Connor Angel". At the moment I was lugging so much stuff around, so I knew itwass going to be hard to open the door. I just decided to knock and after the third knock, the door open to reveal a guy, who by the looks of it is the same age as I am. He had light gray/blue eyes, mousy and thin light brown hair, and a straight, longish, thin nose. "Uhh. Hey there." He said "Need any help?"_

"_Yeah, I do. Thanks" I said, almost positive I was blushing._

_He helped me get all of my things inside the room. "Umm I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell. Thank you for helping me with my stuff." _

"_No problem, Chris. I'm Connor Angel. Have you seen the campus yet?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. _

"_No I haven't," I told him in reply "I just got here." He grabbed my hand said, _

_"Let's go, then." and dragged me out of the room. This guy sure is persistent..._

_~Connor~_

_So I was in my dorm room on my Macbook Air, playing some game on Facebook when I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who would be knocking on the door, I haven't had the chance to meet anyone yet...I then hear another knock, and then another, so I get up and answer the door to see someone on the other side with both hands full of bags. There are a few on his shoulder, and I had to stifle a laugh on how ridiculous he looked._

_I decided to ask him if he needed any help. "Uhh. Hey there. Need any help?" _

"_Yeah, I do, thanks." He said, and I grabbed a few of his bags to take them inside. That didn't stop me from getting a good look at him before grabbing his bags. He had messy brown hair, a roundish jaw, a little bit of stubble, a tiny bit of a turned up nose, and light green eyes. He was, dare I think it….Cute._

"_Ummm, I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell." He told me with a bit of a blush in his cheeks. "Thank you for helping me with my stuff." _

"_No problem Chris," I told him. "I'm Connor Angel. Have you seen the campus yet?" I asked him knowing how amazing it looked, having already seen it. _

"_No I haven't, I just got here." he told me with sort of a duh sound in his voice, so I just grabbed his hand. _

_"Let's go, then." and dragged him out of the room ._

_~Wyatt~_

_What the hell did I just see? What did that redhead just do to me? Is she a witch? And what about that blonde girl? How did she vanquish that vampire and what the hell is she? I've never seen someone that strong in my life!_

"_What the hell just happened here?" I heard the blonde speak up. _

"_That's a good question." comes a voice from behind me. I turn around just to see my aunts Phoebe and Paige standing there with their arms crossed._

"_Uhhhhhh we were just, uh...I got nothing. Buffy?" The redhead looks over at the blonde one, who I assume is named Buffy._

"_Are you a witch?" Aunt Phoebe asked Buffy. _

"_No, I'm a Vampire Slayer. Willow here is the witch." she said in reply, wrapping her arm around Willow. _

"_Oh awesome." Aunt Paige stated. "Whats a vampire slayer?" she then asked. _

"_Giles, care to explain?" Buffy and Willow said. "He loves to say this." Buffy told us, causing him to roll his eyes as he began to explain. _

"_Into every generation, one girl in all the world is born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer; but a few years ago there was this creature called The First who tried to kill off all forces of good. We fought it and in doing so, we had Willow here say a spell to make all potential slayers in the world actual slayers."_

_"Wow..." was all Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Melinda and I could say. "You must be a very powerful witch" Aunt Phoebe said. _

"_Yes, she is." Buffy said to us, "She actually tried to end the world once, because her girlfriend named Tarah was killed by this guy Warren. Then she went all bad, but Xander over there stopped her. She kept the power, so she's very powerful." _

_"Awesome." I heard from one of my family members,_

"_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." Buffy stated, "I'm Buffy Summers, this over here is my sister Dawn Summers, my best friends Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, and Rupert Giles… it would take way to long to explain him." she told us with a small grin. _

"_Hi everyone," my aunt Phoebe said. Figures she would be the one to introduce us all. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, this is my sister Paige Matthews-Mitchell, my nephew Wyatt Halliwell and my niece Melinda Halliwell." _

"_So how do you all know about magic?" Willow asked us, so I figured its my turn to speak. _

"_We're witches." I told them._

"_Why don't you come to my sisters place, and we'll explain everything to you." They all agreed; I told everyone to grab each others hands and I orbed us all to the manor._


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Wyatt~**_

"_How the hell did we get here?" Buffy asked curiously. One minute, we were in an alley behind P3, and the next, we're in someone else's house. _

"_We orbed. It's like teleporting, but for a whitelighter." I told them right before Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige both yelled, _

"_Piper!" at the same time calling for mom, who in turn came running out of the kitchen. _

"_What happened? What's going on?" mom asked us all. _

"_We met them behind P3, Buffy vanquished-" _

"_Slayed." Buffy interrupted me. _

"_Buffy slayed a vampire in front of us, and we told her about us being witches. Willow is a very powerful witch, as well, so I figured we should bring them here." I told mom quickly._

"_Uh huh." she said with a blank expression on her face. "Paige." she then said, amd I guess I was talking way too fast. _

"_Willows a witch, and Buffy is a slayer." _

_"Okay."_

_I was about to say something, when all of a sudden someone else orbed into the room. Once a girl re-materialized, everyone got quiet and looked at Willow. All that could be heard was Willow, saying very quietly, "Tarah."_

_**~Chris~**_

_I have now known Connor for a few hours, so I know he is into football, soccer, basketball, he loves facebook, and he has a very messed up past and a small family that he won't talk about. Well, at least we have some thing in common. Especially the messed up lives. Anyways, it's now going on 1 a.m. and I'm now finally able to start unpacking. Connor just-finally-went to bed, leaving me with peace and quiet. So, now I'm unpacking my clothes, and I'm about to start with my technology. I have a laptop bag on my desk, with my Macbook Pro and beside it I have my brand new Apple desktop still in the box. Before I got here I had mom stop at the Apple store so I could buy myself a new one._

_I was unpacking my stuff, when all of a sudden I notice Connor shaking in his bed. With the amount of covers he has on, I have a feeling its not from the cold. I decide maybe it is and cover him up with another blanket. As I was about to walk away I stopped when I heard him coo… He actually cooed… It was actually really cute, so after I watch him sleep for a few seconds-and, no I'm not proud of that-I go to my computer and decide to start up my new desktop. I hear Connor start mumbling, and when I look over at him to see if he's okay I notice that he's started tossing and turning. All of a sudden he screams-and scares the living shit out of me in the process-so I run up to him and wrap my arms around him rocking him. He started to fall sound asleep again._

"_What was that?" I mutter to myself, carefully, as to not wake Connor. Instead of moving and chancing him waking back up, I decided just to sleep there with him in my arms in his bed for the night._

_As I was falling asleep, I started to wonder why exactly he was tossing and turning, or why he started screaming. Was it just a bad dream or was it something from his past that he wasn't telling me?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Willow~**_

"_**Tarah"**_

_**(Flashback to 5 Years ago)**_

"_**The elders are going to do what?!" Mom screeched at the top of her lungs. As usual, she was bitching about elders.**_

"_**They're giving Wyatt and Chris a whitelighter." Dad explained to her for the fifth time today.**_

"_**Why do we even need a whitelighter?" Chris asked. "I mean, Wyatt is half whitelighter and I'm half elder, so why do we need a whitelighter?"**_

"_**Because Chris," Dad started. "You guys may be part whitelighter or elder, but you boys still need guidance", and neither of you can heal yet, so you need a whitelighter." All of a sudden someone orbed into the room, a girl with long brown hair.**_

"_**H-h-h-hello" And apparently a stutter, too. "I'm T-Tarah"**_

_**(flash forward)**_

_**~Willow~**_

"_**Tarah? how, what, when…..?" I could tell everyone was looking at me, but I was just way too surprised to care at the moment.**_

"_**How do you know Tarah, Willow?" Wyatt asked me **_

"_**She was my girlfriend, then she died..." I started telling, Wyatt but Buffy interrupted me, noticing me starting to tear up.**_

"_**This guy, Warren, tried to kill me a few years back, but when he shot me one of the other bullets hit Tarah and killed her. Tarah and WIllow had just made up after a long fight that broke them up for months." She then looked down, and stopped speaking so Xander finished.**_

"_**She turned evil after and tried to end the world, but we stopped her and she learned to control her magic." Everyone had a worried look on their face, until he said I was better, but I couldn't be 100% sure because I was too busy looking at Tarah. **_

"_**I thought you were dead" I said to Tarah, quietly.**_

"_**I was." She said back to me, not looking in my direction. "The Elders made me into a whitelighter." **_

_**"Oh.." Was all I could say to her. **_

"_**Wait," I heard Dawn say. "Whats a whitelighter?"**_

"_**Well-" Paige started, "A whitelighter is like… a guardian angel for witches and future whitelighters. They guide and teach-"**_

"_**Actually-" A man interrupted her. "I'm surprised you, being a powerful witch, haven't had one before. By the way, my name's Leo Wyatt. I'm Piper's husband." **_

"_**Okay, so why do I not have a whitelighter then?" **_

"_**I don't know," Leo told me. "Maybe we should ask the elders." As he said that, Paige came into the room, she must have left earlier...**_

"_**If you want, I'll go to the elders and ask, I have to go up there anyways…" Leo agreed and with that, Paige was gone in a swirl of bright lights.**_

_**~Paige~**_

_**Why didn't Willow have her own whitelighter? I mean, once I was found, I had a whitelighter right away. Well, it doesn't help that he was my brother-in-law, so either way I would have had one, whether I needed one or not. Though, even Wyatt, Chris and Melinda got a whitelighter when they got old enough, and with Willow being as powerful as she is...I'm pretty sure they should have known about her. "Kyle." I called out once I saw him. I remember when we first met, and how we started dating. He was just so obsessed with chasing after the Avatars, but I guess that if he wasn't, we wouldn't have been able to change the world back to the way it is now. **_

"_**Hello Paige, you're looking well." He told me. **_

"_**Why thank you Henry, how wonderful of you to say so." I said dramatically, like I usually do.**_

"_**What brings you here, Paige?"**_

"_**Actually, we met someone today, and she's a witch, a very powerful one I might add. But get this; So far, from what I've heard, she has no active power. She tried to end the world a couple years ago and she has no whitelighter, in fact, she doesn't even know what one is."**_

"_**Really? That doesn't sound like something that would happen. We would know by now if she was one." He told me. looking as confused as ever. **_

"_**Well, that's what's going on…so what are you going to do?"**_

_**~Willow~**_

_**So, we've now been sitting in the home of the Charmed ones for a few hours. I'm not exactly sure, it's just been such a rush from when we first got here, to when Tarah orbed in, and then Paige left, and that was hours ago. We're all doing different things, Buffy is out patrolling at the moment, I think she took Giles and Phoebe with her. Xander called Andrew and now he Andrew and Wyatt are all being nerds upstairs, and Piper is in the kitchen with Melinda and Dawn cooking something. As for me, at the moment I'm falling asleep with Tarah on the couch. I've been closing my eyes on and off for the past half hour. Then I think I'm about to fall asleep, so I close my eyes and I wait for sleep to completely take me over.**_

_**I don't know how long it's been, but it's morning. I can tell because of the light coming in through the windows, and it doesn't help that I fell asleep in the sun room. I'm about to get up when all of a sudden I feel someone underneath me. It feels familiar, like I 've felt like this before. I look down and I see something that shocks me. Tarah…then it all comes rushing back to me, everything from last night; Meeting the Halliwells, finding out about whitelighters, Paige orbing up to them, whoever they are exactly, and Tarah coming back. "Is this real life?" I ask, looking at Tarah, she looks up at me smiling. All of a sudden someone orbs into the room, and when the orbs clear Paige is standing there. **_

"_**What did they say?" Buffy asks her, I look back wondering when she got back.**_

"_**Well," She began. "I talked to Kyle, and he said that they didn't even know anything about Willow." **_

"_**So, what does that mean?" I ask her impatiently.**_

"_**The elders are giving you a whitelighter, they say you know her." **_

"_**Um. Who is-" I was cut off by someone orbing into the room, and once the orbs cleared Darla was standing there. **_

"_**Darla?!" We all yelled at once, wondering what the hell she was doing here.**_


End file.
